


Cheer Up!

by ahsoka1996



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bratty Jeongguk, Hurt Park Jimin, Hurt Taehyung, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of Angst!, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, heavily based on the drama Cheer Up!, teacherJin, teacherShownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsoka1996/pseuds/ahsoka1996
Summary: Taking place at a prestigious all boys boarding school, two groups of people on two different ends of the social spectrum butt heads constantly until an unfortunate incident creates a crisis for the school’s barely surviving dance club and most elite study group. Will the two groups be able to overcome their differences and prove that money isn’t everything? And will the romantic tension between both leaders become their downfall?





	Cheer Up!

**Author's Note:**

> New story for y’all, hope you like it.  
> I based this heavily on one of my favorite Kdramas Cheer Up!.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and be sure to leave comments and kudos to feed a starving writer lol.

The city was bustling around Taehyung, sights and smells not registering with his senses as he walked without direction. Tears filled his eyes the longer he walked until everything was nothing but a blur.

He thought about his mother, who had done nothing but push him and nag him until he “supposedly” achieved perfection, about the people he had betrayed for the sake of his academics, and the one he had once called his best friend.  
He walked without direction, completely at the mercy of his emotions. School uniform rumpled and creased from the arcade games he and Yoongi had played just hours before.

Those last hours of the day had been the best in his life.

He could feel the tears running down his face and tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to break loose, but it was a losing battle, the ugly sounds were ripped form his throat as he wrapped his arms around his chest in some pathetic way to comfort himself where others should have held him.

As he went he suddenly felt his pocket vibrate. Looking down he reached inside to grasp his phone that had suddenly become active, dozens of messages pouring in as the people who he had slowly begun to call friends reached out.

 _They must have finally gotten it,_ he thought to himself.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes, and stared at his phone before steeling himself and opened his phone screen.

**52 missed calls**

**81 new messages**

Most were from the dance club members, but a few were from Jin-Hyung and Shownu-Hyung. He honestly did not expect that and Taehyung heard himself swallow, but didn’t really feel it as he opened up the first of the messages.

 **Jimin-ah:** Taehyung please don’t to this!

 **Hobi:** taetae!!!

 **Asshole Jeon:** Taehyung, please, this isn’t the only way, we can help you

 **Wonho:** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE

 **Zelo:** hyung please…

Taehyung just continued to stare at the screen for several long minutes, his mind trying to process exactly what he was feeling, but coming up empty.

He just couldn’t feel anything at all. Eventually, after he posted one final message to his mother, he shut his phone off completely, not wanting to see any more of his friends messages to him, their pleas for him to change his mind.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and could feel his eyes welling up with tears again.

Placing the phone back into his jacket pocket, he resumed his mindless wandering through the streets of Seoul.

He must have blanked out because the next hing he was aware of was his feet coming to a stop at the edge of a crosswalk, along with several other people, waiting for the light to change and allow them to cross.

The light changed and Taehyung could see people beginning to cross the street, but didn’t move himself, his feet rooted to the ground.

He must have been there for maybe two minutes, the light changing multiple times, before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fists clenching beside him.

Then he felt himself go slack, his shoulders slumping as if the world was pressing down and trying to smother him, more tears falling form his eyes.

_Well, I guess this is it._

Taking a step forward, he ignored the shouts of random pedestrians shouting at him and attempting to call him back to safety. Car horns sounding as drivers protested his presence on the asphalt, one car even swerving to avoid him as the driver came dangerously close to hitting the teen.

He ignored them both, shutting both the honks and voices out.

This was it.

He was finally getting what he wanted and no one was going to stop him.

A horn blared to his left and Taehyung’s glazed eyes slowly turned to face it, limbs feeling so heavy that he could barely move them, closing his eyes for the last time and waiting for it all to end.

_I’m finally free…_


End file.
